1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a tray-type card connector preventing tray from flying out therefrom.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210 and US Application Pub. No. 2009/0267677 disclose an electronic device comprising a tray-type card connector having a tray facilitating insertion of a micro SIM card into the card connector. The card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing cooperatively defining a receiving space, and an ejector assembled at a side of the insulative housing. The electronic device has a pair of retaining elements at two lateral sides of the card connector. Each retaining element forms a locking portion. The tray comprises a cutout securing with the locking portion of the retaining element when the tray is fully inserted in the card connector. However, the tray is easily flied out of the card connector when a user pushes the ejector under a large force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,478 to Cadwell et al. discloses a tray for inserting a memory card into a portable computer, including a stop mechanism that restrains the tray within the computer housing when the tray is opened.